<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В глубине сердца by Luchiana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407588">В глубине сердца</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana'>Luchiana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, POV First Person, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О чём Курогане никогда не расскажет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В глубине сердца</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>— Я люблю тебя, Фай.<br/>— Ты для меня дороже всего на свете.<br/>— Я все сделаю ради тебя.<br/>— Живи хотя бы ради меня.<br/>— Фай, ты меня любишь?<br/>— Фай.</i>
</p><p>Это вещи, которые я никогда и ни за что не произнесу вслух. Но которые никогда не изменятся. Потому что теперь мне есть, кого беречь и ради кого быть сильным. А быть сильным — смысл моей жизни. Сильным ради тех, кого я люблю. Ты, сам того не зная, наполнил смыслом мою жизнь, чёртов придурок, и я не позволю твоей глупой тяге к самопожертвованию отнять его у меня вновь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>